beyblade_burst_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nika Aoi
Appearance Nika is a young schoolgirl with pink hair and orange eyes. She is always seen with pigtails, which are held up with two star-shaped hair bobbles. Nika wears orange overalls with a soft yellow shirt. Around her collar, she wears a red ribbon. Just like Toko, she has a small fang poking out of her mouth. In Turbo, Nika has grown taller and now wears a violet dress over a long-sleeved orange shirt with violet cuffs and one red ribbon on each sleeve. She still wears a red ribbon around her collar and two star-shaped bobbles on her pigtails. Like Toko, her small fang is no longer seen poking out of her mouth. Personality Due to being a child, Nika has an optimistic and playful personality. Alongside her twin brother Toko, they often playfully insult their brother Valt and the other Beigoma Academy BeyClub members during their training, especially when things aren't going as planned. Despite this, Nika is shown to be very caring towards others and will openly show concern for them. Following Shu Kurenai's shoulder injury, Nika was very concerned for his well-being and felt guilty as she was the one who caused it. During Beyblade matches, Nika is also very vocal when cheering for a BeyClub member, such as Valt or Shu. Nika is also shown to be very confident in her abilities as a Blader, but also burst into tears when she conceded a single point against Akio. Nonetheless, she quickly cheered up afterwards. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) She is the same Age as Toko Aoi and as such their Blading skills are equal. She also thinks her brother Valt Aoi is a great blader and cheers him on during matches. Beyblade Burst Evolution She watches Valt and his friends on TV during the European and World Leagues. Beyblade Burst Turbo She is the Beigoma Achademy BeyClubs Beytrainer thust she offers lots of tips on beyblading. She also Chers on Valt Aoi and Aiger Akerbana when they battle. = Battles Anime Apperances Beyblade Burst (anime) * Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! * Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of the Underworld! * Episode 03 - Blast-Off! Rush Launch! * Episode 04 - Beyblade Club: Let's Get Started! * Episode 05 - Into the Darkness! Dark Doomscizor * Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! * Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! * Episode 10 - Get Over It! Trust in Valtryek! * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! * Episode 12 - Shield Crash Menace! * Episode 13 - Shu's Test! * Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised! * Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! * Episode 16 - A Group Lesson! Shakadera Special! * Episode 17 - Extreme Xcalius! * Episode 18 - Team Battle! It's Off the Hook! * Episode 19 - Roktavor vs Unicrest! * Episode 20 - Bring it Together! Chain Launch! * Episode 21 - A Battle of Friendship! * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! * Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor! * Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real! * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader! * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing! * Episode 27 - Training Camp! The Biting Stadium! * Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers! A Huge Stormy Adventure! * Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize! * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko! * Episode 31 - Teachings of a Legend! * Episode 32 - Cyclone Power! * Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers! * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs! * Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth! * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap! * Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor! The Venomous Snake! * Episode 43 - Winged Launch! * Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing the King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 01 - Fresh Start! Valtryek's Evolution! (Flashback) * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through! * Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! Beyblade Burst Turbo * Episode 02 - Achilles vs Forneus! * Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset! * Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker! * Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek vs. Lúinor! * Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale! * Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! * Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander! * Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno! * Episode 10 - Achilles vs. Roktavor! * Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal! * Episode 12 - Bull's-eye! Archer Hercules! * Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle! * Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor! * Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui! * Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise! * Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle! * Episode 23 - Operation: Protect the Bey Stars! * Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage! * Episode 28 - Valt vs. Aiger! * Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades! * Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild! * Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek! * Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel! * Episode 33 - Trapped in The Dread Tower! * Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey! * Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen! * Episode 36 - The Darkness Within! * Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at the Dark Citadel! * Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles! * Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond! * Episode 40 - Master of the Wind! Air Knight! * Episode 41 - Hyde vs. Phi!! * Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes! * Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix! * Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening! * Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi! * Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance! * Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt! Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 29 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!' '(Vision) Relationships Toko Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi As Valt’s younger sister, she and Toko constantly pokes fun at him along with supporting him in Beybattles. Nika shares an interest in Beyblade just like Valt, and nevertheless supports him on his way to the top. Chiharu Aoi As her mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. Shu Kurenai Nika appears to have an infatuation with Shu, often swooning over him and being close to him. During his battles, Nika cheers the most for Shu out of the BeyClub members, also shouting about how "amazing" he is. In Beyblade Burst - Episode 16, Nika showed off a heart-shaped cookie that she baked for Shu to help him get better. Nika was also the cause for Shu's shoulder injury in the final rounds of the regional tournament after. Because of this, Nika felt guilty as it caused noticeable long-term problems for Shu, despite the latter's attempt to cover it up as if it never happened. Trivia * Nika was the first female character to have participated in a Beybattle in Beyblade Burst; Shasa Guten being the second. * Nika's name means "day summer" referring to how she is optimistic. It also matches with her twin brother for having names related to the summer. * Hers and Toko's birthday is August 7. * In Turbo, Nika is often seen carrying a tablet.